


Weeds in the Wilderness sketches

by ealcynn



Series: The Weeds in the Wilderness [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ealcynn/pseuds/ealcynn
Summary: Sketches, soundtrack and any other accompaniments to the main Weeds saga.





	Weeds in the Wilderness sketches

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't the chapter you've been waiting for, and I'm sorry about that. It's going slowly. In the meantime, several of you lovely people have been discussing in the comments about how the Kheelians actually look. I had a sketch which I did way back when I was working out all the scale differences for the narrative; it was only ever meant to be a guide but I've smartened it up as much as I can, though art is not my thing and this is the first time I've picked up a pencil since school. Hopefully it gives you some idea of how I picture the Kheelians - hope it's of interest to some folks. There may be a colourised version later if I get time.

The Kheelians outside their homestead.

Left to right: Shaarm (sitting), Chana (standing), Pakat (walking), Ben, Tiki and Ooouli.

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157186044@N07/37688013724/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> P.s Sorry about the trousers, Ben. It could always be worse: poor old Benben the doll looks like a drowned rat.


End file.
